


you flicker before me

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Astral Projection, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Kim Donghyun learns that being in two places at once sounds cool until you actually try to do it.





	1. limited edition dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1344696/you-flicker-before-me-mxm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for both the story and the chapter come from YDPP's Love It Live It!

The first time it happened, Donghyun thought it was a strange dream.

He woke up to find himself in a room that was not his own, and he heard multiple voices outside when he was currently only living with Youngmin.

 _Maybe it’s a film crew._ Maybe they were throwing it back to the old days when film crews unexpectedly showed up at their doorstep at what-the-fuck-o-clock in the morning to show the world what their precious idols looked like after waking up.

_God, I hope not._

Donghyun, deciding he would risk it, rolled out of bed and exited the room to find the source of the noise.

When he entered the living room, he caught sight of Woojin and Daehwi playing with their Lego sets, and he thought for sure that this was a dream.

_This is the Wanna One dorm…_

“Woojin-ah. Daehwi-yah,” he called out, but the pair didn’t blink an eye.

“Do you have this piece?” Woojin held up the construction guide and pointed to one of many pictures. Daehwi scanned his surroundings before hoisting himself up to find said piece stuck to his thigh, and handed it to his hyung.

“Woojin-ah,” Donghyun called out again. “Daehwi-yah.”

Again, no response.

_Huh._

It was like he was invisible.

He looked down at his hands. Yep, definitely there.

 _What’s going on?_ Why couldn’t they hear him?

Donghyun walked over to the younger BNM boys and hovered over Woojin’s head. At this distance, Woojin would’ve felt Donghyun breathing down his scalp, but again, it was like Donghyun ceased to exist. Woojin didn’t budge.

“This is taking forever,” Daehwi whined. “Let’s take a break, hyung.”

“No,” Woojin snapped. “You are _not_ leaving me to finish this all by myself.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Daehwi argued. “You could take a break with me and we can come back to finish this together.”

“Oh?” Woojin raised an eyebrow, sarcastic. “Or will you just conveniently forget to help me finish?”

Their bickering continued and Donghyun rolled his eyes at their childish antics.

“You two are dumb,” he said. He was certain by now that they simply couldn’t see or hear him in this dream, and only God knew why.

_Someone fucked up the dream mechanics._

Donghyun was in the middle of observing the kids’ progress over Daehwi’s shoulder when he felt a tickle, just over his right ear. If he were a cat, his ear would be twitching. It was _annoying_. It was like something was stuck way deep in his ear, but just out of reach for him to extract it.

The tickle turned into a buzzing and Donghyun clamped a hand over the orifice, becoming more and more stressed as the buzzing steadily grew louder.

 _“Don….un….”_ The buzzing started to sound like a voice.

_“…ghy….Do….n….”_

Donghyun’s eyes began to blur, the scene in front of him changing like a bad animation transition, Woojin and Daehwi fading into a flurry of colors as the edges of his vision darkened like a vignette filter. The corners closed in as more and more colors turned to black.

_“Donghy…! ….onghyun!”_

“Donghyun!”

Donghyun opened his eyes with a gasp, staring up at a frustrated (and relieved?) Youngmin staring back down at him.

“Finally, you’re awake! I was getting worried there,” Youngmin’s voice trailed off as he got up from the mattress and began to quickly get ready for the day’s schedule.

Donghyun quickly sat up, looking around to find that he was back in his own room. The clock flashed between 8:30 a.m. and the current time, and he stared with mild horror that it was actually closer to 9:00 a.m. A flurry of thoughts raced through his head. _So it was a dream after all._ But how did he sleep past his alarm? And how did he sleep so deeply that Youngmin had to shake him awake?

“Fuck, we’re late,” Donghyun snapped out of his thoughts and sprinted to the bathroom, quickly taking care of his business before rushing back out to meet his teammate in the living room. All thoughts of his weird dream were replaced with anticipation for their busy schedule.

It was going to be another long day.

***

The second time it happened was even more dramatic, and not in the good sense.

YDPP was set to have a live performance – Gwanghyun was practically bouncing off the walls – and so the four members were in the middle of dance practice. Youngmin, being the eldest, paused the music every so often to fix one of the other member’s movements, leaving no angle unchecked, and was meticulous as ever.

It was during one of the full playthroughs that it happened. One moment, Donghyun was dancing along happily to the music, getting ready to switch blocking for his verse. The next moment, there was a flash, and he had somehow ended up in the backseat of a moving van.

His first instinct was to panic. This was _no_ time for a kidnapping. 

He immediately looked around and was about to scream for help when he saw Woojin and his bandmate Jihoon chatting comfortably in the seats in front of him.

“I heard we’ll be meeting Mina and Yoojung today,” Woojin said. “Our IOI sunbaenims,” he cheered, happy to meet the legendary girls who started it all.

“Honestly, I’m just happy to have a schedule again,” Jihoon said, staring out the window. “Apart from music shows, we never went anywhere. The drought is finally ending.”

“I feel bad for the maknaes, though,” Woojin muttered, and Donghyun agreed, still trying to get used to what was happening. _Sungwoon-hyung, too_ , he thought.

“Sungwoon-hyung, too,” Woojin echoed, and Donghyun did a double take. _Did I say that out loud?_

Careful not to startle the pink sausages, Donghyun softly spoke up, “Woojin-ah.”

“Sungwoon-hyung needs to get out more, his nagging is getting to be too much,” Jihoon joked.

“True that,” Woojin replied with a wide smile.

Louder this time, Donghyun called out. “Woojin-ah!”

 _“I first saw you on a day where the cherry blossoms were falling…”_ Jihoon started to sing, and Woojin followed, his voice a bit scratchy from not having warmed up.

 _Still nothing?_ Donghyun even sang along to Jaehwan’s part – as both pink sausages decided to give up at that part – and yet it was as if he was – _déjà vu?_ – invisible at the back of the van.

The first time, he was willing to treat it as an accident. _But…wasn’t it a dream?_

The second time – _did I fall asleep and just not know?_ – not so much.

Something weird was happening, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. _This_ wasn’t a dream.

But maybe it was a really trippy hallucination.

 _But I haven’t taken anything!_ the poor boy thought frantically.

Just as the van came to the filming location, the two boys in front bustled with excitement, and Donghyun started to feel lightheaded. A familiar buzzing started in his ear. A whooshing sound came out of nowhere, soft at first, but quickly crescendoed into a deafening boom, as if there was a plane flying overhead. His vision blurred, and he brought his hands to cover his eyes, shutting them tightly.

When he came to, he was back in the practice room, laying on the ground and looking up at three very concerned – an understatement – faces.

His head started to pulse in pain and he sat up (which worsened the pain). He clenched his eyes shut and groaned. “What happened?”

When his vision cleared, he noticed. Poor Gwanghyun looked like he was about to cry. Sewoon was mostly impassive, but his lips pressed together firmly with worry. Youngmin’s eyes flashed with anger, and he yanked Donghyun’s arm forward.

“We were about to call the ambulance, you _bastard_ ,” he snarled, letting go of the younger’s arm forcefully. “Don’t _ever_ do that again. I fucking told you to take care of yourself and you didn’t listen. You never listen! Look at Gwanghyun, he’s about to have a stroke because of you!”

Donghyun looked around and saw a few staff members worriedly looking over the scene, whispering among themselves, with some awkwardly not knowing what to do. His manager had even entered, a grave expression on his face, phone in hand, probably seconds away from calling for help before Donghyun came to.

He gave a slight bow to the staff before he turned towards the Starship trainee, whose lip was now trembling after Youngmin’s outburst. Donghyun placed a comforting hand on his friend’s upper arm. “Gwanghyunie, I’m okay,” he tried to smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Gwanghyun nodded with a sniffle, moving closer to Donghyun to give him a hug. When they pulled back, the Starship trainee asked, “Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Donghyun shook his head. “I think I’ll be fine. I just have a headache, that’s all,” he said. He knew it sounded flippant, but he was mostly telling the truth. He barely knew what was going on himself.

Youngmin stood up abruptly, a scowl etched on his face. He turned towards the other members and addressed the staff in the room, “I think we should rest for today. Donghyun is in no condition to continue practicing. We can get up early tomorrow to practice before the recording.”

He bowed to the staff and took one last look at Donghyun before swiping up his things from the floor and exiting the practice room. He closed the door forcefully, and the three younger members flinched at the noise.

The staff also began to exit, some of whom came over to Donghyun to ask if he was alright. Donghyun merely nodded and flashed one of his bright smiles, hoping it would help everyone worry less.

Once the staff left, the three remaining members huddled closer, moving towards the mirror.

“Donghyun-ah, are you really okay?” Sewoon asked, moving to Donghyun’s other side. “Don’t worry about Youngmin-hyung, he was just really worried. He was like two seconds away from a panic attack,” he added.

Donghyun smiled. “My head just hurts a little,” he replied. “I’ll be okay.”

Sewoon paused before asking, hesitantly, “Has this happened before?”

Donghyun shook his head. “No. Not like that,” he said, deciding to confide in his members. “I mean, I did wake up late the other day, which I _never do_ , and Youngmin-hyung had to wake me up.” He paused, trying to remember. “It was weird though.”

When the others didn’t respond, he continued, hesitantly.

“It was like…” he started. “It was like I was trapped in my dreams. And just now, it felt the same way.”

“You were dreaming?” Gwanghyun asked.

Donghyun nodded. “I saw Woojin and Jihoon. I think they were heading to film something.”

“It didn’t _look_ like you were dreaming,” Sewoon replied. “You were too still. If you were dreaming, your eyes would’ve been twitching, but they weren’t.” He fiddled with his fingers. “It was like you fainted, but…deeper.” His voice fell, “You weren’t even breathing. We couldn’t feel your pulse, Donghyun-ah. We really thought we were about to lose you.”

Donghyun felt like an utter jerk now. He didn’t intend for any of this to happen. Now Youngmin was mad at him, and the Starship trainees were incessantly worrying about him.

“Guys, it’s okay!” Donghyun said, trying to smile the anxiety away. “I’m fine! Look,” he stood up and twirled, “See?”

The two YDPP members merely tilted their heads, unimpressed. Donghyun sighed. “Look, if it happens again, I promise I’ll go to the hospital. But until then, we can just say I was too tired, and I passed out for a bit. Okay?”

Sewoon sighed. Gwanghyun mumbled an, “Okay,” emotionally drained from seeing his friend collapse. They didn’t bring it up again, nor were they in the mood to continue dancing, so Sewoon simply stood up and said, “Let’s go find our leader. I sincerely hope he isn’t punching a wall right now.” He chuckled, humorlessly, “He would break his knuckles and then we’d _really_ have to go to the hospital.”

***

“Good night, hyung,” Donghyun said from his bed across the room. Youngmin had barely spoken to him since the incident earlier that day, aside from a few words exchanged here and there during dinner. He remained faithful to his cold shoulder treatment, responding with only a grunt and pulling the covers over his head to face the wall.

Donghyun was starting to feel miffed about this constant quiet game, wondering if Youngmin was overreacting just a little bit. He was fine! He didn’t have to be taken to the hospital. No one died. Everything was Gucci.

He released an exasperated sigh and turned to face the wall on his side. There was no use dwelling now and he was ready for some much needed sleep.

He just hoped everything would blow over in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I'm here to 1) energize the MXM tag, and 2) present an idea I've thought about for some time. I hope you like it? This will be pretty slow, but things will pick up once more characters come in.  
> \--  
> Next chapter will be up within the week! Please leave a comment if you liked it - they make me happy. :)  
> \--  
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


	2. don't suffer alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from MXM's "Love Me Now"! I'm challenging myself to name all the chapters with MXM lyrics.

When he came to, he found himself just outside the practice room. He could faintly hear the loud music coming from inside and peered in through the window. “Love It Live It” was playing, but there was no sign of Youngmin or the Starship boys despite the lights being on.

 _Did I sleepwalk here?_ Donghyun wondered, incredulously. If he _was_ sleepwalking, it would be his first time doing so. He facetiously considered it perfect material to talk about on variety shows.

When he turned around, he saw the alpaca leader stomping towards the door, taking note of the sweat running down his neck and the sides of his face, and the way his lips glistened after taking a water break.

 _Shit, he’s still mad,_ the younger thought helplessly.

“Hyung,” he called out in greeting, but Youngmin ignored him, forcefully yanking the door open and entering the practice room.

Donghyun slipped in just as the door closed and called out again, “Hyung!”

Youngmin didn’t even glance at his team member. He began to dance again, a seamless transition to match the music. Donghyun began to feel the anger bubbling under his skin. The cold shoulder was one thing, but blatantly ignoring and avoiding a teammate was another.

“Damn it, hyung, listen to me!” he screeched, but it was at that moment that Youngmin collapsed mid-turn, falling to his knees as the music blared.

“Hyung!” _Fuck._ Donghyun scurried to where the speaker sat in front of the mirror. He reached out to turn it off, but his eyes widened in a mix of fear and awe when his hand _passed through the speaker_ as if it was made of air.

“W-what?” Donghyun uttered out. He tried again. And again. And again.

In a panic, he waved his hand through the speaker over and over again, but to no avail.

“W-what is happening to me?”

The music kept playing. His hand never made contact with the blasted button, and he was now scared shitless.

Eyes blown, he stared at the mirror, meeting his own gaze reflected in the glass. He _was_ there. _Wasn’t he!?_

So what the ever-loving fuck was happening?

Youngmin crawled over to the speaker and turned the music off before collapsing again onto the hardwood floor. Donghyun gaped, unsure of how to process everything. Was he a ghost? Did he die? Shit, did he die in his sleep? Maybe he should have listened to Sewoon and gone to the hospital. Fuck, Youngmin was right, he never listened, and now…

Amidst his thoughts, he heard the softest sobs coming from his teammate and shifted his panic from himself to his teammate.

“Youngmin-hyung,” Donghyun scooted over to his crumpled up form on the ground, alarmed. “Hyung, don’t cry…”

He knew his hyung couldn’t hear him. He also knew Youngmin wouldn’t be caught talking to himself at four in the morning in a practice room, but regardless. Youngmin was not a crier. He could count on one hand the number of times he witnessed his lovable leader shedding tears. To see him crying by himself – okay, not technically by himself, but whatever – was still a bit of a shock.

Donghyun raised a hand and hovered it above Youngmin’s head. He slowly lowered it to make contact with the leader’s dirty blonde hair, but was once again taken aback when his hand simply floated through the frazzled strands.

He then took his entire arm and pushed it through Youngmin’s shoulder, immediately pulling it back out and feeling more and more freaked out about the whole situation.

He resorted to “patting” the elder’s head, patiently waiting and hoping Youngmin would cease his crying soon. He had to be awake in a few hours to practice again and he needed his strength. Well. Unless Donghyun actually _did_ die and then that was another thing on its own. Donghyun was still too shocked to process that possibility.

He just hoped the leader would at least try to get some more sleep before dealing with whatever mess he had to deal with in the morning, be it a teammate’s death or them diving into their schedules again.

After a while, Youngmin shook his head and wiped his tears, groaning in frustration at having wasted some precious time. Donghyun was relieved when the elder finally calmed down, his sniffles dying down and becoming fewer by the second. Aware of the time, Youngmin quickly picked up his speaker and hoodie before getting up and exiting the practice room, not forgetting to turn off the light.

In the dark, Donghyun sat there, once again trying to process.

His heart ached tremendously at the thought of him turning into a ghost. He was a relatively healthy twenty-one-year-old male! There was no reason why he would just die apart from maybe fatigue. _Death by fatigue_ , he grimaced. _What a lame way to go._

“Wait,” he mumbled. “Can I…?” He stood up and walked to the light switch, wondering if he could actually force the lights on like the ghosts did in movies.

He was about to try when he felt the jolt in his chest, the same one he had felt before when he passed out in the practice room. The buzzing in his ear growing louder and louder. The deafening whoosh over his head.

He felt himself blacking out.

A flash.

_“Donghyun-ah.”_

He came to with a gasp, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face Youngmin, who was currently kneeling by the side of his bed, a sullen look on his face.

“Sorry. Can I talk to you?” Youngmin whispered, though there was really no need to. His other hand awkwardly fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, the same one he had been wearing to the practice room.

Donghyun knew then, for sure, without a doubt, that he hadn’t been dreaming. He let out a breath of relief.

_I’m not dead!_

But then…he couldn’t have been a ghost back there.

And then it dawned on him.

He was actually _there_ in the practice room. With Youngmin. Somehow.

 _Man, this is weird,_ he thought, and he wondered again if he had taken something and forgot.

“You’re back.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened just a little. “How did you know I was gone?”

Donghyun sat up, scratching at a few strands of his hair. “Well, you’re sweating, for one,” he answered.

“Oh.” Youngmin still looked unconvinced. “Yeah, I guess.”

“What were you doing?” Donghyun already knew.

Youngmin tilted his head. “I was practicing.”

“So early? What time is it?” He had seen the time when he was...“out”.

“I couldn’t sleep. We have to be awake in two hours anyway. I’m not sure it’s worth it to try sleeping again.”

Youngmin rubbed at his eyes. Donghyun followed his fingers as they traced across his face, outlining his eye bags and accentuating the fatigue and stress of the elder.

“So what’s up?” Donghyun sat up, crossing his legs.

Youngmin made a gesture asking for some space to sit. “I wanted to apologize.”

Donghyun looked down at his palms, lacing his fingers together. “You were worried. I get it.”

“I avoided you. You didn’t deserve that.”

Donghyun hummed, pensive. “I mean, it stung a bit, but I get why you did. You needed space to…internalize or whatever. It’s cool.”

“I _was_ angry though.” Youngmin sighed. “I told myself that I’d take care of you and Woojin and Daehwi. Sewoonie and Gwanghyunie, too. And when you passed out like that, I thought I was going to lose you.”

Donghyun nodded, but smiled. “Hyung, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Youngmin gave a pointed look but rolled his eyes with a faint quirk of his lips. “Be serious. I mean it.” He shifted closer to the younger. “If something worse had happened, I kept thinking, ‘What am I gonna tell the kids? What am I gonna say to your parents and your brother?’ You know? How could I live with myself knowing that I failed my goal as a leader and as a hyung you all look up to? I couldn’t. And that’s why I freaked out on you today…err, yesterday.”

Donghyun knew this. Well, he didn’t actively think about it, but he could infer why Youngmin acted the way he did.

“I know.” Donghyun chuckled, “ _I know, you know…”_

Youngmin sighed, exasperated. “Why can’t you ever take things seriously?” He said it with a joking tone but the words still had some bite.

“Hyung, I _do_.” Youngmin gave a skeptical look, so the younger relented. “I might not take things as seriously as you, but trust me. I do. _Someone_ has to balance you out and that’s why we work well together. That’s why the kids look up to us. They balance each other out, too.”

Donghyun smiled and rubbed his shoulders with the elder. “Hyung, I know you worry, but seriously. You need to give me more credit. Don’t forget that MXM is _you and me_. The fans don’t love us because we’re copies of each other; they love us because we’re compatible.”

Youngmin nodded, and in that moment, Donghyun understood once more why fans were initially shocked when Youngmin was revealed to be a 95-liner. Right then, he really did seem much younger than he actually was. He was a kid again, innocent, vulnerable, and always scared of doing the wrong thing. 

“And you should give yourself more credit, too. I _know_ you’re a good leader, even if you can be a drama queen.” Youngmin shoved him gently. “We both know what happened today wasn’t your fault, so don’t go blaming yourself because that’s stupid.”

Donghyun let out an airy chuckle. “I can’t believe you cried over me, hyung. I’m honestly touched.”

Youngmin turned to his teammate, eyes blown. “How did you know?”

_Oh._

_…Right._

_Fuck._

Donghyun brought his hand to his nape. “Uh, I saw you?”

“You _saw_ me?” Youngmin furrowed his eyebrows. “I literally just came back from the practice room.”

_I know._

“Did you sneak out and follow me and then pretend you were asleep before I came back?”

“What, no, I was here the whole time…” Donghyun trailed off, unsure of how he was structuring his story. He immediately scolded himself – he just missed the opportunity to lie. Not that he was a good liar, but still. It was like a half truth, half half-truth at the moment and both of them were getting more and more confused.

_Fuck._

“Then how…? Unless you have ESP, I don’t understand.”

“I...barely do.” Youngmin kept quiet with a stern expression saying, _Please. Go on. Enlighten me._ “Or, I think I do?” Donghyun admitted and shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like…I was there but not fully…?”

Youngmin scoffed.

“I can prove it! You started crying when you were making the turn.”

The elder froze.

“Right at the chorus, during Sewoon-hyung’s part. _Shigani jinagado I love it…_ It was lowkey graceful,” Donghyun added with a snicker.

Youngmin was stunned. “This makes no sense. You weren’t there, but you saw that. Or maybe it was just a lucky guess.” He leaned in with narrowed eyes, catching Donghyun off guard. The elder stared for a moment, but then huffed, slightly amused. “Well, if you’re not bluffing to me…that’s embarrassing.”

Donghyun groaned. “Okay, it’s like…” He waved his hands ambiguously, trying to come up with the right words. “If I had to guess, it’s like I, err, _projected_ myself? Yeah, I somehow projected myself to where you were, but my body stayed here. I think that’s what happened.”

Youngmin narrowed his eyes. “That still doesn’t make sense. So you were in two places at once?”

“I think so.”

“Is that what happened today then? When you passed out and scared the living shit out of me?”

He nodded and repeated, dumbly, “Yeah? Seems like it…”

Youngmin stared for a long time at the younger, taking everything in but nothing really registering. It was also 4:00 in the morning, so there was that. “Could you do it again?”

“I don’t—”

“I want to see that you’re not fucking with me.”

“I literally saw you cry when you thought no one was looking. Was that not enough? What, do you want me to go through every detail? Like how you turned off the music prior to crying, and how you cried for a good two minutes before coming back?”

Youngmin gave a look. He was starting to be convinced, but this was still some freaky shit if it was true. After a brief moment, and like the smartass he was, he said, “Fine. If you can actually ‘project’ yourself, let’s do this.”

“Wait, but I don’t think I can control it,” Donghyun waved his hands, frantically. “It just _happens_ , and it’s only happened like twice, which is why I passed out so suddenly tod—err, yesterday, and I don’t even know how I’ll co—.” 

“Try.”

Donghyun sighed, trying to find his patience.

“Alright,” Youngmin stood up. “I’m gonna go outside, just down the hall. I’ll hold up a number and when I come back in two minutes, you tell me what number I held up. Good? Easy.”

“I think this is a waste of time! I could be sleeping right now.”

“Yeah, well, suddenly I’m not tired,” the alpaca put on a cheeky grin, and the buffalo glared. “Cool, do your thing.”

“What thing!? I told you, this won’t work! What if I can’t project to you? I projected to Woojin and Daehwi too, you know!”

Youngmin perked up at the mention of the kids. “No, I _didn’t_ know that.” He pondered for a bit and then said, “Then we’ll keep trying. I bet you need the practice anyway.”

“I really don’t get the point of this,” Donghyun muttered as Youngmin stepped outside. “If this is some superpower I’m getting, it’s a little lame.”

“Deal with it,” Youngmin stepped outside, suddenly excited, and went a little down the hall.

Inside the room, Donghyun was at a loss. _Do I just close my eyes or…?_ Because what _else_ could he do?

He closed his eyes and just…willed himself to project. _I have no idea what I’m doing._

He didn’t even realize that two minutes had passed when Youngmin walked in again. “So?”

Donghyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I couldn’t do it.”

Youngmin looked disappointed. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” He recalled the previous two instances. “Maybe I have to be sleeping. Every time I came to, it was like waking up…?” He scoffed. _This power was getting lamer and lamer._

Youngmin shrugged. He felt the exhaustion come back to him and moved to Donghyun’s side of the room once more. “Whatever. Scoot.”

“Hyung, what—”

“Move over so I can sleep.”

“Hyung, what the hell? Just sleep in your bed.”

“No. C’mon, we have to be up in an hour, let’s just take a quick nap.”

Donghyun huffed, but gave in, too tired to argue, and made space for the taller male. “If I don’t wake up right away, don’t freak out,” he muttered. “Can’t have you crying again,” he teased.

Youngmin grinned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Shut up. I’ll just dump water on your head if you look dead.”

“Wonderful. Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Donghyun. Your power will develop soon enough. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Let me know if I need to clarify anything! The good thing about dealing with magic (if this counts as magic) is that you can wing a lot of things. ^^;;
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
